ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Armageddon/Fallen Warriors
The heroes continue running until they make it to Station Square where Tikal wakes up and runs off through Blue Ridge Zone. Captain Falcon, Rex Salazar, Doctor Holiday, and Olimar chase her down while Professor Paradox, Jet, Meta Knight and Kevin Levin. Once Captain Falcon, Rex, Doctor Holiday and Olimar chase down Tikal, they battle her and force her to come to her senses. They then head back to Station Square where Professor Paradox, Jet, Meta Knight and Kevin Levin have found Wolf rummaging through a store trying to find something. Once he joins them, they find a bunch of Shadow Bugs that turn into Mr. Game and Watch. All the heroes board the Halberd and take off for a place where more heroes can be found, Bakugan Interspace. (Name of Stage: Blue Ridge Plains 2). Meanwhile, in The Prison, Falco is trying to find his ship. He head down the nearest corridor and finds an army of R.O.B.s waiting for him. He takes down the R.O.B. and head deeper into the Prison. He is searching for a key to a cell when he finds more R.O.B.s guarding a door. He defeats the R.O.B.s and enters the door. Inside, he finds a giant monitor showing another room on the other side of the Prison. On the screen, he sees a cell in the hallway with Dragonoid in it. He leaves the room and finds the key which opens a door to the hallway that can take him to Drago’s cell. He reaches the cell and frees Drago, only to realize that it is not Drago but Razenoid and Mag Mel. He battles Mag Mel and then finds Drago right down the hall. He joins up with Drago and the two head down the hallway. (Name of Stage: The Prison 1). In a far off land, Aang is fighting Fire Lord Ozai when all of the sudden, a portal opens up and Keith and Lotor fly through battling each other. Keith is using the black lion. He knocks down Lotor then runs off. Aang follows him but is chased by Ozai, who helped Lotor up. They get chased all the way to the top of the island where they find Ice Climbers waiting. With the help of the Ice Climbers, they defeat Lotor, but are suddenly teleported when another portal appears and sucks them in. (Name of Stage: The Southern Air Temple). When the large group of heroes arrives in Bakugan Interspace, they didn’t expect it to have been taken over by Wiseman. They find Bakugan Brawler, Jaakor, and Helios battling Wiseman, who is using Gliderak, Scorptak and Volkaos to destroy the buildings. While Rex, Meta Knight and Jet jump into action, saving the new heroes, Doctor Holiday, Professor Paradox and Captain Falcon sneak up on Wiseman from behind and attack him. He escapes but Olimar and Kevin chase him down and corner him up against the wall, when all of the sudden, a portal opens up in the wall and sucks them all in. (Name of Stage: Bakugan Interspace). On the other side of the portal, Aang, Ice Climbers and Keith, as well as Captain Falcon, Professor Paradox, Doctor Holiday, Olimar, Kevin, Rex, Jet, Bakugan Brawler, Helios, Jaakor and Meta Knight find themselves in a dark room with Ozai and Lotor standing on the other side of a gate. They see two figures approaching; they are actually Falco and Drago. They come up to the door and battle Ozai and Lotor. After they defeat the villains, they free all the heroes and lock up the villains. They head into a courtyard and find a Subspace Bomb activated by two R.O.B.s and the Ancient Minister. They try to talk the Ancient Minister out of it but discover that it is actually R.O.B. being controlled by Perfect Chaos (or Chaos R.O.B.). They defeat R.O.B. and change him back to normal R.O.B. and with his help easily disable the subspace bomb. They head to the other half of the prison and find Mag Mel waiting for them. (Name of Stage: The Prison 2). They battle Mag Mel, who this time uses Horridian and then Spyron and eventually they beat him. They head across the second section of the prison and make it to the Lobby, where they find Falco's ship. Before they can fly away, a giant beast, which they later find out that it is actually Kraid. The battle and defeat Kraid and fly Falco's ship up onto the roof where they find a portal that takes them to the planet of Arus. (Name of Stage: The Prison 3) When they arrive on Arus, they find a giant Robeast attacking the Castle of Lions. They find a way into the castle by heading through the Blue Lion Den. They make it to the center of the castle where they find the other four pilots and the three cadets. All the members of the Voltron Force then team up to stop the Robeast by forming Voltron. They weaken it a little bit and then the battle begins. After the Robeast has been defeated, it will morph into a new Robeast and fly off in the direction of Earth. The heroes all get into Voltron and chase after it. (Name of Stage: Arus). When Voltron lands in the desert, Professor Paradox, Jet, Meta Knight, Kevin Levin, Captain Falcon, Rex, Doctor Holiday, Olimar, Tikal, Falco, Dragonoid, Bakugan Brawler, Ice Climbers, R.O.B. Aang, Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Daniel, Vince, Larmina, Wolf, and Mr. Game and Watch see Tabuu standing on top of Master Hand. Before they can react, they see King Lotor, Fire Lord Ozai, Mag Mel, and Wiseman chasing them into a desert tomb. The make their way through the tomb and eventually find an army of Chaos Ones waiting for them. Before they run off, they notice that the Chaos Ones are all the ones that got blasted with Chaos Rays (Name of Stage: The Desert Tomb 1). Category:Super Smash Bros. Armageddon Category:Paperluigi ttyd